


I Can Stand On My Own (The World Will Keep On Spinning)

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Year of the 100, and i love her so much, monroe is a sarcastic and whiny little brat, so apparently my italics from google docs didn't make it, so in case you can't tell from the text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adults have taken over, and Monroe is unimpressed. To say in the least. Cue Raven Reyes to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Stand On My Own (The World Will Keep On Spinning)

Raven is in the workshop fiddling with her leg brace when Monroe storms in and sits in the corner, silently brooding.  
Raven looks up at the redhead, and opens her mouth to ask what was wrong.  
“Give me a minute.” Comes an early answer, along with a raised index finger, shaking.  
Raven shrugs, and picks up the screwdriver, tightening a series of screws along the inside of the brace. She looks up on occasion to make sure that the younger girl is okay.  
“Do you have anything you need to take apart... violently?” The voice in the corner asks.  
Raven grunts, and sifts through her growing pile of scrap metal on her bench, and tosses a part of an old engine at Monroe.  
“Just don’t break your fingers, we need you to squeeze the trigger out there.” The mechanic warns as Monroe begins to pry the plates apart with her bare hands.  
“I won’t be shooting anymore.” The redhead replies, snarling at the slowly bending sheets, “the fucking guards took my gun away.” The first plate pops loose, and Monroe scrambles after the rivets that roll all over the floor.  
Raven sighs as she hears a squeak in the brace when she moves her leg. “Isn’t that what Clarke said would happen to the guns in the beginning though?”  
Monroe growls. “They took away my gun!"  
The redhead throws the hunk of metal at the door, roaring in pain as it bounces back and strikes her on the wrist. "Fuck!"  
Raven frowns apologetically, and hops off from her bench and hobbling over to Monroe, who was clutching at her arm, eyes squeezed tightly in pain.  
"Let me see that."  
Monroe growls and flinch away.  
Raven huffs. "Monroe. Let me see that."  
Monroe extends her wrist out gingerly, whimpering when Raven presses lightly on the already bruising skin.  
Raven sighs, relieved. "I don't think you broke anything... but don't bump it around or I might have to drag your body to medical because you passed out from the pain..."  
Monroe laughs bitterly, hissing through her teeth as she takes her arm back and curls back into the shadows.  
Raven sighed. "Hey, what even brought you here?"  
"They're going to wreck everything."  
"Who?"  
Monroe buries her head in her hands. "The adults." She replies cynically, "They've been here for less than a week, and they think they can run this place and regain control just like that. They have no idea what they're doing. They think that nothing will have to change, but what happens down here is different than what happens... up there." Monroe yells, frustrated, "Like, lashing Abby? Punishment doesn't work here. Survival is punishment enough. Remember the last time we tried to dish out punishment?" The two girls both cringe at the thought of Murphy's hanging.  
Raven sighs. "Well what can we do? They have the guns now..."  
Monroe sulks around, until a plastic black handle catches her eye.  
"Is that...?" She grasps at the plastic and pulls it from under the desk. "They gave you a gun?" She yells.  
Raven hurriedly makes a gesture to quiet down. "If the Grounders come, I can't run away. I have to defend myself."  
Monroe spins the gun in her hand. "I should use this and plant a bullet in their heads. All of them! Byrnes, and Sergeant Miller, and Kane, and..." She growls, her voice rising with each name.  
"Monroe!" Raven shouts, fixing her with a cold stare, "Do you hear yourself? You're speaking of treason!"  
Monroe scoffs. "Treason. Hah." She angrily points towards the dropship. "We lost half of the delinquents, Raven. They were stabbed, speared, impaled, even cleaved in half. We burned 300 Grounders to death, blew up a bridge, and fucking murdered each other. Planning treason is just a scratch on my burnt and scarred morality, Raven. I killed the Grounders and cheered Bellamy on when he kicked the crate from under Murphy. I watched John and Roma get stuck on spears, Raven, the adults have no experience on this land, what makes them think that they can lead our people to this so called salvation? I did not watch my roomate get impaled just for the adults to be pretentious assholes." Monroe hisses the last sentence with fury in her eyes.  
The mechanic slowly lowers herself beside the redhed. “Well, there’s nothing we can do. Maybe if we pray hard enough, maybe they’ll actually attempt to get Fox and Harper and Monty and Miller and the rest of them out of the mountain.”  
Monroe sighs and tilts her head back against the cool metal walls. “Maybe.” And after a second, she stands up. “I’m going to go outside. As much as I hate everyone right now, I hate being inside even more.”  
“Be my guest.” Raven replies from her seat on the ground, “Just make sure I don’t find you tied to the posts getting shock-lashed, okay?”  
Monroe turns around and grins. “As if they could catch me.”


End file.
